


Stand By Me (A Continuation of Strange Comfort)

by queenhomeslice



Series: Strange Comfort [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU where the Regalia lives, Bisexual Cindy Aurum, Bisexual Prompto Argentum, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Prompto Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: After his one-night stand with Cindy, can Prompto really resolve himself to stand with the others and go on, or will Cindy have to fuck some more sense into him? And can she keep this friends-with-benefits thing without breaking Prompto’s heart; or, is Cindy really starting to have feelings—OR, does she just have an undiscovered kink for pretty blond men with shitty self-worth, unresolved trauma, and freckles?





	Stand By Me (A Continuation of Strange Comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Prompto Argentum, Cindy Aurum, Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia 
> 
> Fandoms: Final Fantasy XV 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> (More shameless P/C smut; more broken/self-deprecating Prompto, but he kinda gets better; bisexual Prompto, bisexual Cindy, Gladio smiles a shit-eating grin because he KNOWS things; Cid is probably like, why is so much sex suddenly going on in my house, I’m too old for this.) 
> 
> A/N: I have not personally played the game, but I have watched my husband play it twice, so I’m fairly familiar with characters and etc.; however, there are bound to be things that I get wrong. I’m 500% Prompto trash and just had to get something out, so I apologize for anything majorly OOC or not congruent with reasonable canon game storyline. 
> 
> Relationships: Prompto/Cindy, Prompto/Noctis (true Promptis this time, I’ve been emboldened!, but it's talked about, not seen)

Prompto woke up feeling as though he’d been stomped on by the Adamantoise for six years straight. His whole body was warm, however, and he felt like he was cocooned in something very heavy and soft. His first thought was,  _I’m being hatched by a_ _Chocobo_ _, it’s a dream come true._  He knew he was naked. Even his head was covered, with just enough of whatever was covering him moved from around his nose and mouth to breathe. His second thought was,  _Where’s Noctis?_  And then he remembered. He sniffed back tears. His third thought was,  _I remember I’m at Hammerhead._ He was so warm and snuggled in what felt like a hundred Chocobo-feathered comforters. The heat was almost unnatural...a heated blanket? He sighed out loud, contentedly, a small “Mmmm” escaping his lips. Seconds later, he felt something...someone...stroking what little hair must have been peeping out from the blankets. 

“You all right in there, Prompto? Welcome back to the world, sweetheart.”

Gods, it was  _her._ Prompto shook suddenly with the hazy memory of fucking her in the back seat of the Regalia. He already had morning wood, and this didn’t help. His cock twitched with nostalgia as he pried his eyes open and looked at her. 

She was seated on the bed, propped up by pillows, reading the local newspaper. She was in her usual garb of too-short shorts, cropped yellow jacket, red bikini top, knee-high socks, and trucker hat. Only her shoes and tool belt were missing. Still, Prompto couldn’t figure out if he liked her better naked or like this.

“Hi,” he answered breathlessly. “I feel like I’m being hatched by a Chocobo.” 

Cindy laughed and put the paper down. She looked at him. “You  _should_  feel that way, pardner. Reckon you’ve been asleep for almost three days, wrapped up in every spare blanket we could find. Pawpaw even threw in a heated one for good measure. We were afraid you’d cried yourself sick to a fever.”

“What! Three days! You’ve got to be kidding me,” Prompto whined. The fidgety gunman rarely slept for more than six hours at a time, and scarcely napped; unlike Noctis, who had the annoying yet enviable habit of being able to sleep almost any damn where at any damn time.

“Uh-uh, sugar, I ain’t kiddin’. Don’tcha remember? The night y’all got here, you came to my room, took the hottest shower I’ve ever seen, took a sleeping draught, and passed out on the bed. I really had a time gettin' you all squared away and covered.”

Prompto vaguely remembered the shower and potion he took, but little else. His dreams were what he remembered most vividly, some of them good, some of them terrifying. “Well, I...thanks, Cindy. Sorry for causing you any trouble or worry.” He paused. “How are Gladio and Ignis?”

“Oh, both’a them slept for about sixteen hours straight, but they’re all right. Gladio’s been awfully helpful with odd jobs and hunts for Pawpaw and Takka’s customers. Gotten lots of ingredients for him and all, and weapons parts for Pawpaw. Ignis has helped some on that front but not much. He’s mainly been perfecting his skills in the kitchen, with Takka’s help. Says he ain’t gonna give up cooking even if the gods take his hands, too. Itching to feel his way around food, that man, sight or no.”

Prompto laughed, more loudly than he had in a long time. “Boy that sounds like Iggy. Determined to a fault. And I’m glad that Gladio’s been keeping busy.”  _And boy do I feel more fucking useless than ever._ “Were they worried about me? Gladio and Iggy. Did they check on me? Or just you?”

“Aw honey, there you go again thinking you ain’t important. Course they were all tore up when you didn’t wake up, even after that potion should’ve worn off. We all kept checking on you practically by the hour, exceptin’ when Gladio was off hunting or foraging. Pawpaw kept sayin’, ‘We gotta keep an eye on that one! We can’t lose him too,’ and such. Real sweet. He hardly gets sentimental, but friends of the prince’s are friends of his.”

Prompto nodded. He knew Cid’s history with Noct’s father very well, hence his connection with Noctis himself. The prince was the only link to Regis that Cid had left. And now he was gone, too. It warmed him that he was so fussed over, but a sense of helplessness washed over him in waves. He teared up again. “Gods, I... I can’t even fucking sleep right, Cindy. I can’t do this anymore. Just leave me in these blankets to slowly wither away.”  

Cindy huffed and threw the newspaper on the floor, scooted down to lie beside him, and put her face right in front of his. They were barely an inch apart. Prompto was glad his whole body was covered, lest Cindy see his red hot and straining dick. She kissed him just under his eye, where freckles were gathered on him like tumbleweeds in front of the garage. “Your friends need you, Prompto. I wish you’d stop all this self-deprecatin'.” Then frustration gave way to gentleness. “How long is it going to take for you to realize who you are...how much you mean to everyone?”

Inside of the blankets, Prompto rubbed his hands together, and absent-mindedly touched the branding on his arm.  _Wait._  Touched. The bar code. Bare skin. Where his bracelets should’ve been. Had he been out of it so much that he’d forgotten to put them on immediately after his shower? It was a habit he never skipped, not even after he’d told everyone what he was. _Gods...had she seen...?_

The frightened look on his face gave him away to Cindy. She smiled. “Just now realizing how naked you really are, huh?”

“Cindy...did you see...”

“Your bar code? What’s that mean to me? You’re as much an Imperial Magitek warrior as Pawpaw. You think suddenly some switch is gonna flip in your brain and you’re going to murder us all?” She shook her head. “The guys told me all about your ordeal in Niflheim territory.”

Prompto stared at her, wide-eyed. 

“I ain’t a stranger to traumatic events myself, Prompto honey. We all got thorns in our sides, parts of us that we wish we could burn off.”

He winced at her choice of words. Ignis must’ve really told her, then. Only he would have included that small detail of Prompto attempting to burn his barcode off in the middle of Niflheim’s frozen tundra. Prompto had told the group everything about his encounters with Ardyn and his “father.” He stared at Cindy. “You don’t care that you fucked some useless, throw-away clone? One the Nifs didn’t even try to get back from Lucis?”

Cindy leaned to his face again, kissing his lips this time. She pulled away after a few long seconds. Prompto’s face was flushed already, and he was touching himself under the covers, now, to take the edge off. 

“Mmmm,” Cindy said, opening her eyes to look at him again. Forty-eight hours of straight sleep had done him wonders. His eye bags were gone, and yesterday, Gladio had used a basic healing potion on the scratches on his face. Some light had come back to him, but his spark was still lackluster. And yet... He still had that... _something_  about him, emotional as he was of late. Or maybe it was just the freckles. “Best fuckin’ clone I ever tasted this side of Insomnia.”

The offhand comment caught Promto so much by surprise that his mouth hung open, he quit stroking his dick, and then he laughed again. Loudly, with wild abandon, like he used to, growing up with a million inside jokes between him and Noctis; like he used to on the road when he’d tease Ignis and Gladio and Noct about dumb shit. His eyes watered and he shook and he wheezed and gasped for air. He didn’t know why it was so funny. He didn’t know Cindy could  _be_  so funny. 

_Two laughs in one day, within minutes of each other. Maybe I’m_ _gettin_ _' somewhere after all._

Promtpo calmed down after a minute or two, wiping happy tears from his eyes. He opened them to find her still lying beside him, just beaming at him, smile as wide as the crater the meteor had left in the middle of the world. “I...I gotta admit, Cindy, that was pretty funny.”

“Glad you thought so,” she drawled. “We were pretty slow in the garage today, so Pawpaw told me I could take the afternoon off. You, uh, wanna share those covers or do I have to force myself in?”

Prompto had a passing thought of forcing  _himself_  in somewhere, but he just nodded. Cindy helped him come out of the cocoon, untucking the piles of blankets from under his feet and legs. He could move more freely now, and he sat up, careful to keep the layers on top of his lap. 

Cindy watched him stretch long and lazy, twisting, rolling his neck, bringing one arm across his chest and then the other, finally reaching both arms up in the air and locking his fingers, pressing upwards. Her breathing had become ragged and she was lazily squeezing her own breast. 

Prompto turned to the right and looked down at her, and his nostrils flared. His arms came down, quickly. “Fuck, Cindy...” He turned away. “You don’t know what you do to me.”

“Actually I have a pretty good idea. And you might be the only man I’ve ever had in my bed who didn’t jump on top of me the second we were alone in a locked room.”

“I’m not like other men, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Oh honey, I’ve noticed. I notice a lot. Workin’ on cars for a living helps you notice very small details, both about machines and people.”

“I want to be your friend.”

“Prompto, you are my friend.”

“If you keep doing this, Cindy, it’ll be really hard to get rid of me. I’m like a bad headcold. I hang around forever and I’ll probably block your sinuses.” 

Cindy rolled her eyes. “Naw, that ain’t true. Besides, you know how long it’s been since I’ve had a little comfort of my own? Don’t see why we can’t do this on the regular.”

“Are you saying that you want to be friends with benefits?”

“Well I ain’t one for labels, but if that’s what y’all city slickers call it, then sure. We’re two consenting adults, ain’t we?”

“But I love you, Cindy. It isn’t as casual for me as it is for you.”

“Oh honey, I have a hunch that those feelings will pass. You might get annoyed with me before I ever get annoyed with you. You know what they say, that I’m ‘married to my work.’ Don’t think I don’t hear ‘em. I ain’t stupid. Many a man has tried to make an honest woman out of me. I’ve held out this far.” She shrugged. “You’re beautiful, Prompto. Like a...like a rare vintage car whose motor ain’t been pushed to its limit in a long time.”

He snorted. A good marksman, maybe. A decent friend, he guessed that was true, unless Noctis had been lying to him for half his life. But beautiful? He kept wondering why she said that.

When he said nothing but a sound of disbelief, she continued. “And I like beautiful things. I like the way you’re all cute and nervous around me. I like the way you haven’t screamed ‘Hey, nice tits!’ like every other summa bitch that passes by the shop. I like your freckles.”  _I_ really  _like his freckles,_ she was discovering. “I like the way you laugh and joke with your friends. I like your pictures. I like how you’ve defied all odds to be the man you are today.”

Prompto was just looking at her incredulously as she said all of this, face flushed with embarrassment. He didn’t know what to say. Maybe...maybe he just needed a friend with benefits. And maybe in his screwed-up life, he  _had_  done something right in the eyes of the gods by being in service to the throne of Lucis. And maybe they were rewarding him with this. Maybe it wasn’t love. But Cindy said that she liked him, and maybe, just maybe, he could deal with that for now. 

Cindy had ceased touching herself as she tried to communicate, in her own way, this new, budding way she thought about Prompto. Speaking of his name... “Say, pretty boy. What’s your last name, anywho?”

“Argentum,” he replied, his eyes not leaving her. 

“Argentum...well would you look at that! We might be two peas in a pod after all. Gold and silver,” she chuckled. 

Prompto’s dick inadvertently twitched at her comment. How come he had never put that together? Their last names... “If we ever have a kid, Cindy, we should name him Copper.”

It was Cindy’s turn to be caught off guard and burst out into laughter. Prompto laughed too, in spite of himself. 

“Damn, sugar, that’s three laughs just today, and you ain’t been awake an hour! Gladio and Ignis’ll be glad to hear of it. We might get you back to your old self yet!”

“They’re...they really miss ‘the old me’, huh? They said so as much in the car on the way here.”

“And so when are you gonna quit moping around like a whipped coeurl?”

Prompto was into her game now. “Oh, I dunno. Maybe I need some more convincing from my friend. Some more of that deep-fried southern comfort. Y’all got any of that ‘round here?” he drawled, mimicking her, smiling. 

Cindy cocked an eyebrow. “Oh is that it, huh? I think I can whip up the kind of hospitality you’re lookin’ for.” She smiled and went to remove her hat, but Prompto reached out and stopped her. 

His face flushed, his freckles standing out in stark taupe contrast to the deep red. “Can you...keep it on? Keep everything on. Please. Until I say so.”

Something deep inside of Cindy’s pussy caught on fire. Prompto...ordering her around? Oh gods, but why was it so good coming from his chapped, blood-red lips? She lowered her hand and he let go. Her voice hitched in her throat as she said, “Whatever you say, Lover Boy.”

Prompto’s dick had had enough of Cindy sitting there, and it sitting naked under a godsdamned heated blanket, and the rest of him not doing anything about it. He threw off all the covers at once—ten, including the heated blanket, as he’d come to count later—and moved to hands and knees, hovering over her, with a quickness that Cindy had no doubt he used for battle. She grinned and licked her lips. 

“Come get your southern comfort, Prompto.” And she reached her hand up to the back of his head and slammed their lips together.

Prompto kissed her like a man starved—which, he  _was_  actually ignoring the rolling sounds of his very empty stomach—but if he died from hunger, he’d rather it be naked on top of Cindy Aurum. (He told her this later and she hit him, because how traumatic would  _that_  have been for a girl?) His lips were chapped from lack of food and water, but his strength hadn’t waned in the couple of days he’d been knocked out into oblivion—the sleeping potion, and Galdio’s generic potion must’ve put him in some weird state of suspended animation. He didn’t feel tired or sore at all any more since waking to full consciousness. 

Prompto put one hand on the top of Cindy’s hat, feeling its old, coarse material in contrast to her soft blond hair. With his other hand he kneaded her breast through her jacket and bra. He was rubbing his diamond-hard dick between her legs, alternating between rubbing the denim and her soft, creamy thighs. 

This was a rarity, for sure. Most men were practically tearing away her clothes when she took them to bed. Prompto wanted—commanded—them to stay  _on. What is it with this boy?_ “Outfit got you hot, Prompto?” She teased in the lull between kisses. 

“Fuck yeah it does. Can’t decide if I like you better naked or in this getup. Which, let me just say, other people looking at you in this makes me pretty jealous. Just sayin’. Y’know. As a friend.” All of this was whispered huskily into her ear as he continued to grind on her, precum pooling on the soft, velvet head of his cock. 

Cindy had never been so turned on in her fucking life. Strip away the awkwardness and there was something deep and primal within him. It excited her. Two days ago he was crying and begging her. He thought he’d never get another chance. And now he was teasing the both of them into oblivion, ordering her, telling her what he liked.  _Laughing_  with her. Cindy had a passing thought of going into business to be a sex therapist instead of a mechanic, but it didn’t last. She didn’t think she could fuck broken people back to normal for a living. Unless it was Prompto. 

Prompto was dangerously close, dormant need building deep inside of him and threatening to burst at any second. But not yet. He stopped, and Cindy’s eyes opened at the lack of friction on her groin. She said nothing; just watched. He scooted farther on her, until his cock was between her breasts. 

“Cindy,” he said breathily. “Push them together. Around me.” 

Cindy brought her hands to her breasts, which were naturally falling to either side of her chest, and pushed them together around Prompto’s leaking dick. She slid the red bikini top from the front so he could have full view of them as he fucked them. 

“Oh gods, yes...” Prompto began to rock back and forth, reveling in the softness of Cindy’s breasts, seeing her still clothed, with the oily trucker hat on, collarbones glistening from sweat...it was too much. After just a few minutes, he felt himself on edge. “Cindy, I’m going to...!” 

Cindy lifted her chin up as he came so the spurts would avoid her eyes. She continued to move her breasts around Prompto’s cock as he came, milking his fantasy for all it was worth. He finally pulled away from her and flopped beside her, spent. Cindy grabbed a handful of tissues from the bedside table and wiped her chin and neck down, but not before swabbing a few fingers on herself and tasting him. 

Prompto’s face was flushed and his hair was matted to his head; Cindy marveled at how it looked not all spiked up and stiff. She started to let her eyes roam over his pale, naked, toned body. The body dotted with constellations of freckles. The freckles she desperately wanted to start kissing to see if she could keep count. 

She crawled over to him and hugged his side; he lazily brought one arm around her, fingers gingerly resting on her stomach. 

“You feeling comforted yet?”

“Ah...we’re. We’re getting there,” Prompto chuckled. “But. I’m not done.” He opened his eyes and turned. “Shorts off, please, Goddess.”

Cindy blushed at the nickname and she scooted off the edge of the bed.  _I have a feeling he’s going to enjoy this_. “Whatever you say, darlin’. But you have to watch.”

And oh, he turned on his side to watch, eagerly. 

Cindy unbuttoned them, slowly, and teased them a little further down her hips, shaking from side to side as she did so. She grinned as Prompto’s cock started to catch its second wind, twitching with anticipation. It had come too fast the last time; he was determined to last longer in the second round. She finally brought her hands to the zipper, and pulled down. She shimmied the shorts down around her hips fully, now, and let them drop. 

Prompto was staring at her bare front. Again. The realization of what this meant brought another blush from deep within him, and his cock began to get hard again in spite of itself. He groaned. “Gods, Cindy, does this mean that you...never wear...?”

“Naw, they just ride up. Just the shorts is way more comfy.”

Something snapped in Prompto’s brain. “Cindy,” he said, his voice a whole octave lower than normal. “Where are my clothes?”

“Huh? Oh.” Cindy pointed to the corner of her room. “In your bags, sugar. All washed up.”

“Can you...” He coughed. “I want you to take off your clothes. And put on my vest. And get on top of me.”

Cindy blushed, excited by his husky commanding tone. She shed her clothes and did as she was asked. She settled on top of him, resting herself on his semi-hard cock as it rested on his abs. 

Prompto shuddered as he watched himself twitch up into her. Then he looked into her eyes, raked his gaze over her tanned body clad in nothing but his street clothes, and sighed, “Gods, Cindy, you’re so fuckin’ pretty.”

“You ain’t bad yourself, Prompto. So tell me. What’s next? I kinda like you giving orders. But...I also kinda like you all flustered.” She put her finger on her lip and tapped. “Hmmm...choices, choices...”

Prompto chuckled. “Well, I have a habit of getting used to stuff easily. But also, Cindy, I haven’t been completely honest with you. The other night...” His voice trailed as Cindy started to rub herself up and down the length of him, making his breath hitch. “Gods.” He cleared his throat. “The other night, when you asked me if it was my first time and I mentioned the high school thing, what I really meant to say was, that that was my only time, with a girl. Before you.”

Cindy cocked an eyebrow. “Oh man, ain’t you the little playboy. You like both teams, eh? So tell me...who’s the special man in your life?”

“...Noctis.”

Cindy’s nostrils flared. “Holy shit son, you’ve been fucking royalty this whole time? Damned if I ain’t kinda jealous.”

Prompto got flustered again. “No! It’s like...this...being with you...is different. In a very good way. Don’t know if I’d want any other girl. And uh, by the way, I’m clean. Noct and I always use protection if we went inside of each other. And we like, got tested at every major city with a doctor’s office.”

“I thank you kindly for being, honest, Prompto. That don’t change me likin’ you one bit. Course you gotta know that takin’ girls to bed is much more preferable for me than guys. They’re generally a lot nicer. So I guess we’re in the same boat. And I’m on the pill, so. No Coppers yet.”

 “It’s really cool of you to put me on your short list of males, Cindy.”

Cindy snorted, and laughed long and loud. “The pleasure’s all mine, sweetheart.” She started to move along his length again, distracting him. 

“Easy there, my Goddess.” He flashed a toothy grin. “You’re a little too far away at the moment.” He patted his lips. “Your seat is up here.” 

Cindy inhaled sharply as she scooted upwards, resting her wetness on Prompto’s face. He gripped her thighs and began to taste her with reckless abandon. 

She had to give him a little instruction, because, of course, eating pussy was on the opposite end of the spectrum from a blowjob, but Prompto was a fast learner and the tongue that spat out quick quips and awful puns was just as fast at eating her out. Cindy continued to grind down on him, hard, and he licked and sucked at her; she rocked back and forth, growing wetter and wetter at his moans of pleasure. 

She felt herself coming over the edge. “Oh, Prompto...honey...I’m going to...ah!” She came hard on his face, leaning over and bracing herself against the old rickety headboard. He didn’t let up as she rode out her orgasm, until she’d finally had enough and yanked his face to the side so she could flop on the bed, drained. 

After several minutes, Cindy turned to him. He was lying on his side, leaning on one arm, just looking at her. His cock was still twitching and slick with precum but he wasn’t touching it. He licked his lips and winked. 

She laughed. “Damn, Prompto. Who knew you had all this in ya?”

He shrugged and blushed a little. “I, uh. Noct and I had sex a lot. I’ve had practice. Maybe not with girls, but still. I guess....it’s part of the reason I’m so torn up over him gone. We were pretty close, y’know?” His face dropped a little. 

Cindy reached out and let her fingers graze his chest. “You just gotta keep on keepin’ on. He’ll come back, you’ll see. But till then, your friends need you. Y’all’s journey ain’t over yet. You have to stand by them.”

Prompto nodded solemnly. “Yeah, I know, I just...he gave me a sense of purpose, y’know? He was my first friend. Really, my only friend, till now. And then we kissed, and that opened up a whole new part of my brain I didn’t know existed. And then I joined the Crownsguard and I got a gun and I belonged somewhere. And I trained, and I got good at something. Good at doing something for  _him._ ” He sighed. “I think I’m going to shower again, seeing as I’ve been in a coma for almost three days, and then I might just eat everything that Takka has on the menu.” His stomach growled. “Yep. That’s what I’m gonna do.” He went to move. 

Cindy raised an eyebrow. “You, uh, don’t want me to take care of that for you?”

Prompto followed her line of sight down. He had gone slightly soft at the emotional conversation, but he wasn’t too far gone. “Oh, uh, I mean...I wasn’t gonna ask, but if you want...”

Cindy smiled. “Ever the gentleman. Come on. You look like you could use a little more comfort this afternoon.” 

Prompto’s face flushed and his cock twitched. “Tell me what you want, Goddess.”

Cindy, who was still wearing his vest, ordered him to lie down again. She sat back on top of him, ass just above his aching cock. She bent down and began to kiss the freckles on his face. She took her time, of course stopping to push her lips against his softly before she kissed her way down his neck. She traced her fingers over his sharp collarbones, kissed them, and moved sideways to kiss at the freckles on his right shoulder. Then she moved left, and then down, dragging her lips agonizingly slow over his lean muscles. She ran her tongue over his nipple, and took the other one in her hand and pinched, as he had done to her their first time. 

Prompto, who had almost stopped breathing at this point, bucked his hips up hard, cock meeting a mixture of soft bottom and rough denim, and he groaned, seeking friction. Tears filled his eyes. “Cindy...” He said her named with pleading want. 

Cindy smiled as she switched which of his nipples she was sucking and pinching. She felt him arching up again and again, desperate, overwhelmed with the soft but constant sensations. “Mmm, you like that, don’tcha, Prompto...” she drawled. It was hard for her to leave his chest but she did. Her body was pressed down hard on his cock now as she kissed her way down his toned abs, kissed the soft blond happy trail that led to the soft blond pubic hair, and his base. She twitched her mouth, rolled her tongue around, building up saliva. She stretched one arm down on one side of him, and put her open mouth gingerly around his soft, velvet head. 

Prompto cried out and in one swift action, put his hand on the back of her head and shoved it down on him, keeping himself inside of her pretty mouth. 

Cindy waited for him to relax, and when he did, she went to work on his hard cock, his hand still on her head but not forceful. She’d done this plenty of times, and unlike Prompto, needed no guidance on the blowjob. She fondled his swollen balls as she swirled her tongue around him, lifting all the way off and going back down, his head hitting the back of her throat.  _Thank the gods I_ _ain’_ _t_ _got much of a gag reflex,_ she thought fondly.

Prompto couldn’t take it anymore. He felt himself building. He shoved her mouth down on him, hard, as he released into her, hips arching increasingly upwards. 

Cindy sucked until he cried, until she was sure that she’d milked him for all he was worth. She came up and cuddled up to him, He turned and flopped onto her, spent and sweaty. 

After a long while he spoke. “I’m never moving again. You’re too good, Cindy.”

She laughed. “Surely not as good as your prince.”

“Apples and oranges. As far as women go, you’ve ruined it for me. Told you it’d be hard to get rid of me if you kept at this.”

“Well, I had to break through your defenses somehow. You’ve laughed a lot today, joked. We’ve fucked each other six ways to Sunday. I’d say you’re makin’ progress. Now, let’s take that shower and go say hi to your friends.”

\------------- 

When the two of them walked into the diner, Takka was bent over the stove with Ignis, guiding his hands and speaking softly to him; the two were laughing back and forth, like old friends. It warmed Prompto to see his friend still passionate about cooking despite his recent disability. Gladio was at the counter, back to them, sipping on a can of Ebony coffee and eating some sort of meat platter, with three empty Cup Noodle packages beside him. 

Prompto coughed. “So uh, what’d I miss?”

Gladio was off his seat as fast as Noctis’ warp-strike. He was crying and wrapping him in his big arms, crushing Prompto into giant six-foot-six frame. “Prompto!”

Prompto squeezed back, absorbing the hug with joy. Gods, he loved to be touched. He was sure others found it weird, but he never turned down a hug from  _anyone_. He thought he heard Ignis’s voice and the clatter of some kitchen utensil being forgotten. 

“Prompto,” came the familiar posh accent. 

Only then did Gladio release him and Prompto stumbled into Ignis’ arms, tearing up and nearly knocking Ignis backward. He smiled; Gladio took his cane, and he embraced Prompto tightly with both arms. They stood like that for a long while, with Gladio eventually joining in. 

“Guess I’m on the menu, tonight, Iggy,” giggled Prompto. “Cuz I’m a Prompto sandwich.”

Gladio snorted and then bellowed out, Ignis following suit. The three friends separated, but not by much. Cindy had since gone to speak to a few customers at the far end of the diner. 

“So, Prompto.” Gladio cocked an eyebrow. “Sleep well?”

“Holy shit man, why didn’t you guys try to wake me up? Three days? I barely sleep six hours at night! I could’ve been, I dunno! Helping, or something. Hunting. Gathering intel. Cooking. Driving.”

“Definitely not driving,” Ignis chimed in, smiling. 

“Ouch, Specs, you’re never going to let that go, huh?”

“Prompto, we let you...hibernate, I guess, if you want to call it that, because you seriously needed it. You were pretty beat up, emotionally and physically,” Gladio continued.

“You saying I can’t handle myself?”

“Nah, just that your puny body can’t handle as much as mine.” Gladio winked. 

“Ugh! Well, some things never change, I guess.” Prompto folded his arms. “But uh, I guess I do have to thank you guys. For taking me back here.”

“Oh, really? Why the thanks? Were we responsible for something?” Gladio grinned widely, eyes sparkling with knowing. 

Prompto’s face flushed as he thought about what he was doing to Cindy—and what she had done to him—barely an hour earlier. “Oh, y’know, Cindy’s really good at talking, actually. Like talking me through problems. And! She’s super funny, did you guys every notice that? How funny she is? And smart too. So, yeah. Perfect for comforting, that one. See? I’m all better! I’m not crying anymore. I mean, yeah, I am upset, but...I promise to hold it together, Iggy.” He turned to the royal retainer. “I promise to carry my weight, and to be helpful.”

Ignis reached out his hand and Prompto clasped it. 

Gladio snickered. “I’m glad to see you’ve come to your senses. So what did you two ‘talk’ about?” he mimicked air quotes. 

“Hey, a gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“Oh sure, but I bet Cid could tell us. I bet he overheard  _everything_  that you and Cindy talked about.”

Prompto’s ears went as red as the tank top he was wearing and he groaned. “Oh man, you think he really did? The old man’s gonna kill me! He scares me more than Iggy sometimes.”

“I beg your pardon,” Ignis interjected. 

Gladio laughed and slapped Prompto hard on the shoulder. “Nah, I’m just messing with you. It’s good to have you back, though. We missed you. You hungry?”

“Gods yes, I feel like I could eat a flock of spiracorn. Need food. So. Hungry.” Prompto dramatically grabbed his stomach and stumbled over to Gladio’s seat and the half-full plate of meat and vegetables. 

“Ah, hey! I wasn’t finished! Ignis! Cook him something before he eats all my food!”

“Dude, how can you eat all this and like, three Cup Noodles?!” Prompto said, mouth full of a stolen bite Gladio’s half-eaten dinner. 

The Shield shoved him from the stool and reclaimed his place, while Ignis, laughing and pretty accurately imagining what was happening, felt his way back around the counter. 

“What are you in the mood for, Prompto?”

“Ugh! Loyalty.” He shot a glance at Gladio. “I don’t eat for three days and you don’t even share. Wow.  _Wow,_ Gladdy. That cuts deep.”

“Not as deep as I’m gonna cut you if you ever try to take my food again,” Gladio shot back, unfazed. 

“Prompto,” said Ignis impatiently. 

“Ugh! Okay. Give me what he’s having. And like, some eggs or something? I’m craving eggs.” 

Ignis turned and went over to tell Prompto’s order to Takka. He brought him a pitcher full of ice water and a cup, and went back again to help prepare the meal. 

He watched Cindy leave the diner; she turned back to him, waved, then winked. He smiled shyly and waved back. 

Gladio watched. “Yeah she must’ve comforted you real good. I haven’t seen you this red since you stayed out in the sun too long back at Galdin Quay.”

“In my defense, it was a pretty cute cat! We were just gonna,  _not pet it_? You can’t do that.” Prompto paused. “I really am better. Still sad, like I know we all are. But I promise not to let it get me down so much. I mean, what are you guys gonna do without my electric personality?”

“I’d rather be electrocuted for real,” Gladio muttered with a smirk.

“Y’know, for someone so concerned about my emotional health, you sure are doing a bang-up job of not showing it.”

Gladio laughed, and then Prompto laughed. Gladio clapped him on the shoulder. “No, it really is good to have you back. You know that I mean that. And you know Iggy feels the same way.” He shot him a serious look. “You ready for the long road ahead? Not sure what we’ll be doing, but we’ve got to protect Lucis with all we’ve got.”

Prompto nodded. “Uh-huh. Like I told Noct, ‘ever at your side.’ I’m standing by you guys.”

Ignis came over and set the meat-and-three on the counter, along with a small plate of over-easy eggs. 

“Oh, Iggy! Ignis, Specs, my saving grace, the God of Food! I have been blessed!” Prompto’s mouth watered and he wasted no time shoveling in the first bites. 

Ignis rolled his eyes, but smiled. “You going back out to hunt, Gladio?”

He nodded. “Yeah, got tipped off earlier to a possible jabberwock out there. Figure I’m the only one who can handle it.” 

Ignis nodded. “I’ll make sure you’re stocked up on potions and provisions, then.”

“Hey, hey!” Prompto swallowed quickly, then coughed a bit. “Aren’t you forgetting me? Prompto? Ace Crownsguard marksman?” He mimicked shooting guns with both hands and made sound effects.

Gladio smiled. “Of course. Provided that you don’t poison me with that blasted Calamity again.”

“Dude, that was like,  _one_ time.”

“That was like, multiple times.”

“Uh yeah, maybe in the first month we were out here? I’m  _loads_ better now, you know that.”

Gladio stood and stacked his dishes and trash. “I’ll be waiting outside, then.”

Prompto nodded and continued to eat, an odd sense of sadness washing over him, quickly replaced by resolve. 

 _Stand by them_ , Cindy had said. Not wanting to disappoint his Goddess, or his missing Prince, that is exactly what Prompto did. 

-Fin-


End file.
